gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lester's Assassinations
Lester's Assassinations are a series of side missions given to Franklin Clinton by Lester Crest in Grand Theft Auto V. Description These five missions require the assassination of different targets to give both Lester and Franklin, five different opportunities to gain a massive income from the stock market. Before the player starts any of the missions, be sure to buy as many stocks before (or after for Bus Assassination) the mission is taken. After the missions wait a few minutes and the market will change (the stock market will change every 30 seconds), so be patient and wait for the stock to reach maximum before selling, it depends on the mission/stock market, but it's not uncommon to go beyond 50% increase (150% for Bus Assassination), but most of the times it will level out at around 80%. The assassination missions are not required for 100% completion and as such may be done after the main storyline ends (the only exception being The Hotel Assassination which is part of the storyline as it provides Franklin with a new safehouse). Players wishing to maximize the amount of money made by the characters may therefore wish to wait until after the main storyline ends before engaging in these missions, and particularly after receiving the cut from The Big Score which pays out after completing The Third Way, Something Sensible or The Time's Come. Lester will give Franklin a hint to what is going to happen after the assassination, the missions are often a personal matter for Lester, but most of the times it is just for personal gain. He will advise which stocks to buy and when. Benefits The player can use the stock market profits from these missions to buy the more expensive properties/businesses such as the Los Santos Golf Club, or any of the three cinemas available for Michael De Santa that would otherwise be unaffordable. It is advised to do all of them (excluding The Hotel Assassination) after The Big Score to ensure a maximum payout from larger stock investments. The Hotel Assassination In the introductory assassination, Lester explains his stock market manipulation to Franklin. He then asks him about Mollis, a hardness pill produced by Betta Pharmaceuticals. He explains that he has a major investment with them and that he wants Franklin to take care of the CEO of their competition; Brett Lowrey, who has produced a heart-stopping version called Priapol for his company; Bilkinton Research. He suggests to use Sticky Bombs or a Sniper Rifle. Once this is done, he rewards Franklin with $9,000 and a new safehouse in the Vinewood Hills. This mission is required to progress the storyline. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Have Trevor complete all the Vinewood Souvenirs side missions up to Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act and accept Al Di Napoli's $10,000 offer and complete all the Bail Bond missions by capturing all the targets alive adding together with a total payout of $50,000. Random events such as the countryside shootout, buried alive. Send 4 random event people to the Altruist Cult and shootout collecting the briefcases in the camp. **Have Michael initiate a conversation in a random encounter with the Epsilon cult member in Rockford Hills, visit the Epsilon Website, click on the link to "evaluate yourself" there to trigger their missions, complete all The Truth side missions and betray them in Unknowing the Truth to earn a payout of $2,100,000. ***With Franklin or Trevor buy the Sonar Collections Dock, to earn $900,000+. **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Betta Pharmaceuticals stocks on the Bawsaq site. *Post-mission **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach its maximum value. Just keep sleeping. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 50%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Immediately invest all 3 characters' money in Bilkinton Research, whose share price has cratered, but which will return to its pre-assassination level in 2 or 3 game days for a second substantial profit of 80%. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. The Dollar Pills stock is a alternative, in case the player is unable to access the Bawsaq site, just do as explained above and you should get a percentage of return of 100% with the Dollar Pills. The Multi Target Assassination Franklin answers a phone call at a pay phone next to the Limited Service Car Wash in Little Seoul where Lester explains that Redwood Cigarettes are planning to rig the jury on a class action lawsuit. He tells him to assassinate 4 jurors. The first target is a bodybuilder at Muscle Sands Gym in Vespucci Beach. The second target is on his yacht near the Pipeline Inn (the player will need a sniper rifle to do this easily). The third target is on a window cleaning platform at West Eclipse Medical Tower (once again, a sniper rifle is needed). The final target is on his bike in Vinewood Hills. Once this is done and any wanted level is lost, the mission is passed and the player is rewarded $7000. This mission is not required to progress the storyline. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Debonaire stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks so they can reach their maximum value. Just keep sleeping. **The maximimum percentage of return here is about 80%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Redwood Cigarettes stocks. **Wait for 48-96 hours in game so the stocks can reach his maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximimum percentage of return here is about 300%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: Save the game in a different slot before doing this mission so you can retry in case anything goes wrong. Tips For maximum profit, the player should wait until he receive the money from The Big Score to complete the remaining assassination missions. Be sure to choose the obvious approach and the most cheap crew members for a $41,000,000 reward. Use this 41 million to invest during and after this mission and the player should get over $400,000,000 with each protagonist. Don't spend any cash until the assassinations missions are done. The Vice Assassination Franklin answers a phone call at a pay phone in Legion Square. Lester tells Franklin that the next target is Facade's CEO Jackson Skinner. He informs him of a working girl he visits regularly in La Puerta. After several cars pass, Skinner's car appears and the girl gets in. The player can now wait for the car to pass and blow it up, which will result in a wanted level, or they can snipe him and drive off quickly to avoid attention. The mission passes and the player is rewarded with $3000. No wanted level will give the player a $2000 bonus. This mission is not required to progress the storyline. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Fruit Computers stock on the Bawsaq site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. This one is faster, it will only take 6-8 hours, so it's not necessary to sleep. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 50%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Facade stocks. **Wait for 48 hours in game so the stocks can reach their maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 33%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Use all the cash earned from the previous assassination mission, the player should now have more then $700,000,00. Remember to not spend any cash until the assassination missions are done. The Bus Assassination Franklin's next call is from a payphone on Hawick Avenue. Here, Lester informs him about Issac Penny, who plans to buy a controlling interest in Vapid. He informs him that he is a tight-fisted billionaire who rides the bus to and from work every day. Franklin takes over the route and upon getting to Penny's stop he berates Franklin for being late and refuses to get on when he is asked to pay $1.50. Franklin then chases and kills him and leaves the area. He is rewarded with $7000. This mission is not required to progress the storyline. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Do not make any investments yet. *Post mission: **Now, invest all the money of the three protagonists in Vapid stocks in the Bawsaq site. **Wait for 48 hours in game so the stocks can reach their maximum value, the fastest way to advance time is sleeping with Trevor. **The maximimum percentage of return here is about 100%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Use all the cash earned from the previous assassination mission, the player should now have more then $1,400,000,00. Remember to not spend any cash until the assassination missions are done. The Construction Assassination Franklin answers another call from a payphone in La Mesa near Los Santos Customs and Ammu-Nation. Lester tells him the next target is Enzo Bonelli. He is hiding at a construction site in Pillbox Hill under armed guard. Franklin shoots through and arrives at the roof. He then shoots down Bonelli's chopper and skydives to the ground. Upon calling Lester, he is told there is too much heat and that they are going to let the dust settle. Franklin is rewarded with $10,000. This mission is not required to progress the storyline. Stock Tip *Pre-mission preparation: **Make sure it's Monday, if not, keep sleeping with any of the protagonists numerous times to advance the time to Monday. (Trevor can sleep for 12 hours) **Invest all the money of all three protagonists in Gold Coast stocks on the LCN site. *Post-mission: **Wait a couple of in-game hours before selling the stocks, so they can reach their maximum value. This one takes about 24 hours in game. **The maximum percentage of return here is about 80%, after reaching this value it will start to drop. Switch to all three protagonists and sell all their stocks. Note: save the game in a different slot before doing this mission, so you can reload in case anything goes wrong. Use all the cash earned from the previous assassination mission, the player should now have more then $2,100,000,00. Now the player is free to spend the money. Note Because Rockstar Games uses a 32-bit integer in GTA V, the maximum income the player can earn from the Assassination Missions is limited to $2,147,483,468. After reaching this amound of cash, the game will start to glich and will not pass this number. Video Trivia *Technically, Friend Request counts as an assassination as it helps Lester manipulate the stock market. *Investing all of Franklin's money from The Jewel Store Job before The Hotel Assassination can help the player get the Los Santos Customs on Route 68 early on in the game, which useful for several missions including I Fought The Law... Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:100% Completion Category:Assassinations